ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Trapflaura
Trapflaura is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Veridian Wildflower from the planet Veridia. Appearance Trapflaura is, normally, about one-and-a-half feet tall, with light blue skin and dark black eyes. He has a pink scar-like marking across his nose ridge. He has no mouth on his face, but instead has a very small mouth in the top-center of his head. He appears to wear what looks like a cloak made out of leaf that covers the rest of his seed-like body. The cloak opens at the bottom to reveal two short legs. The omnitrix is on the chest, with a green and white belt going around the cloak. On top of his head are three large leaves with a pink pattern on top and three bone-white spines each. Underneath each leaf is a retractable vine-like tentacle that ends in a bulb or spine, depending on Trapflaura's need. These tentacles can be used to walk on like a tripod, and can extend to about 10 feet long each. Ben typically uses them to make Trapflaura stand at normal human height. Powers and Abilities Trapflaura's body is intangible. However, his tentacles and leaves are not. This allows Trapflaura to disguise as a plant by hiding his body underground. His leaves have limited shape-shifting abilities. They can change their shape to a small degree and easily change their colour and texture, the spines can be hidden this way as well. This means that Trapflaura can disguise itself into any floor or surface. Trapflaura is, as his name would suggest, excellent at trapping targets, be them human or otherwise. Through a combination of the first two , Trapflaura makes for a skilled swimmer. Humorously they look like turbines whilst doing so. He can embed his two 'legs' into the ground (whilst tangible only) to absorb nutrients. Trapflaura is also capable of secreting a poisinous substance from his barbs that can incapactitate those that it infects. Due to the circumstances under which the Veridian Wildflowers evolved, Trapflaura is immune to radiation poisoning and any other side effects caused by exposure to nuclear materials. Weaknesses Being a plant, Trapflaura is weak to fire. Creatures with advanced smelling, like Vulpimancers, can easily detect Trapflaura's distinct smell. Rarely, however, Trapflaura can negate this weakness by hiding in amongst equally-smelly plant life. Trapflaura's leaves and tentacles are incapable of becoming intangible, meaning that the leaves can easily be grabbed. Appearances Trapflaura does not currently appear in any series. Feel free to use this alien in your own, and list the appearance below. Etymology Trapflaura's name is a combination of three words: Trapdoor, floor, and flora. This references his ability to trap his enemies, as well as the fact he is a plant and most often hides in the floor. Trivia *Trapflaura is based off of the mandrakes from Harry Potter *The leaves on top of his head resembles a species of plant known as Coleus 'Watermelon' Solenostemon Gallery Trapflaura wikia.png|Original sketch Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Plant Aliens Category:Free Usage Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Aaronbill3's Alien Arsenal